Shaping the Clouds
by Angel-Chan
Summary: -oneshots for the Kataang100- Prompt 051: Lonely. With nothing but meetings keeping him busy, Aang can't help but miss Katara.
1. 048: Don't Let Go

_A/N: I started writing for the Kataang 100 Challenge last year, but I've only just recently decided to share them here. And what luck! I wanted to start out with a bang, so here's my most recent piece: a fic based off the NYCC trailer. I'll slowly update with previous entries (most take place before DoBS), so I hope everyone will stick around; I plan on finishing this by the end of the year. Also, I'm rating this T due to a few... suggestive pieces. This chapter is totally safe (save for slight spoilers)._

**What Must Be Done**

Katara wasn't sure what to think when Aang gently pulled her out of the theater (though she was grateful: the play was rather embarrassing). She figured he needed some fresh air, or maybe a chance to talk. As busy as they were, it was hard to find time for just the two of them; and she missed spending time with him.

He slowed to a stop, pulling his hat off when he saw it was safe. "It was... really bad, wasn't it?"

"Kind of," she agreed, messing with her hair.

A glance over at her made her uneasy. He seemed a little nervous, and she could only imagine why. "It," he whispered, "it must have been hard on you–when I..."

Oh... that. (A part of her was relieved for some unknown reason.) The young waterbender felt her eyes trail to the floor. "Yes. I was just... I was scared. For you."

"It's all my fault." His eyes narrowed and his fists balled up tightly. "If only I'd mastered the Avatar State, none of that would have–"

"What do you mean, Aang?"

The airbender smiled wearily and rested against the railing. Silence settled between them. After a few minutes, Katara found herself by his side.

"Talk to me...," she urged softly.

Brows furrowed, he let out a long sigh before turning to face her. "When I... when I went to see the Guru, I learned about the chakras. Each one's associated with an emotion," he explained. "In order to gain control over the Avatar State, I had to open all of them. But... there was one I couldn't..."

She found herself leaning forward, worried and a little curious. "Why not...?"

Gray eyes met her own, and a shiver ran down her spine. He continued, "For the last one, I had to let go of my earthly attachments. But... I _couldn't_. It... I know it's selfish, but it's a precious feeling..."

How could something be so important that he would choose it... over the power to save the world? The question played on her lips (though deep down, she might have already known). What Aang said next confirmed her thoughts:

"I love you."

And his lips were on hers.

Her breath caught in her throat, shocked. Her mind began racing. Love. He _loved_ her. _Aang_ loved _her_. He... he chose her, over everything...? As that dawned on her, she quickly pulled away, fingers trailing just below her mouth. "Wh-what?"

Aang's face was serious, if a little sad. Something lodged itself into her stomach; and she bit her lip. "I... Aang, I–I can't..." The words came out all wrong. She finally looked away. "It's silly...," the girl murmured, "choosing one person over the world."

"I know."

The tears were begging to be released now. She tried her hardest to subdue them, but to no avail. "I...!" Her voice failed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move closer. The moment his hand touched her shoulder, heat flooded her body. "Katara...," he started, and there was a hint of pleading in his voice. She desperately wanted to turn to him. "Please, I just... I want to know how you feel. _Please_."

There was only one thing she could do. Taking a step back (and facing away from him) she shook her head. "I... I don't...!"

Katara ran.

She didn't look back to see Aang's face fall. She didn't look back to see the tears. She didn't look back to see him drop to his knees.

It was for the best... wasn't it?

(Then why did it hurt so much?)

_04-20-08_


	2. 001: Color

_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! This next one is short, but it was the first one I did for the comm. 100 words long! That's a first for me! This is a little higher rated, due to what normally happens in a battle. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!_

**Red**

Scarlet.

Seeping down, down, down--into everything. Everywhere. Suffocating me, strangling, pulling my legs and arms and hair, tangling and weaving until I am covered. Even the sky is bleeding as the sun pierces through it, deeper and darker.

It's not until I'm falling, flailing desperately, that I catch sight of something familiar. It clashes against the crimson, an ongoing battle even now, as it reaches. A hand grabs my waist.

Soft words are drowned out by screams and clangs, lost to all. I lift my fingers to trace the azure arrow in front of me.

I paint it red.

_10-03-07_


	3. 035: Bed

_A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews! I suppose the last one was a little confusing; I was going for more of a visual feel. Heh. Anyway! I come with a new piece! This one is rated HIGH T OR ALMOST M. While it's not descriptive by any means, it still implies... things. It's also the closest you'll get to me writing about sex (insert nervous laughter here). Yes, they are older._

**If You Could...**

She loves his scent.

It's sweet, like cider, but familiar-- like the forests they'd trekked and the skies they'd flown through. She wonders… if air carried its own smell, would it be his? She chuckles softly, rubbing her face into his bare chest at the silly thought and ignoring the look he sends her.

Her hand traces the tattoo on his arm wrapped around her abdomen; his fingers twitch involuntarily, and she shivers at the gentle touch. Laughs fill the small room, giddy and breathy.

"Do you ever think it could be different?" The words are out before she thinks about it, flying off her tongue so naturally that she has to pause and realize that, yes, she _had _asked that. Seconds later, she regrets it.

"What do you mean?"

A nervous hand wave. "Nothing, nothing," she tells him. He raises an eyebrow in question, and it's quite obvious that she has lost (much earlier than normal, she notes).

The bed creaks as she props herself up, hair spilling over her tanned shoulders and onto his pale chest. Her eyes lock onto his, serious for a moment, as she asks, "Do you ever think about what it would be like if you'd never run away all those years ago? If you could go back to that time, right after finding out you were the Avatar, would you react the same? Or would you stay and try to stop the war…?"

Silence follows and he stares at her with wide eyes. Her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Leave it to her to find something awkward to talk about after such a beautiful night. Picking at the blanket, she makes to slide away.

He reaches out and takes her face in his hands. A light, lingering kiss is placed upon her lips as he embraces her slim figure. "I wouldn't change _anything_, even if I could," he whispers into her ear. "In fact, if I had decided to stay, I think I would have still found my way to you-- somehow."

"Fate…," she concludes.

When they make love for the second time that evening, it is much more passionate than the first, with less fumbling and more instinct. After all, the thought of being separated by one hundred years can make anyone appreciate what they have.

_10-04-07_


	4. 100: Promise

_A/N: Once again, thank you all for your kind comments! The next entry was written before the airing of DoBS, so I was more or less thinking 'Okay, Aang's gotta confess or something!' and went with that. Haha! Nothing like the show, but oh well. I hope you enjoy!_

**Promise Me**

She was crying again, and this time he knew why.

The wind tore at their faces, tinging their cheeks a soft pink as they stood on the crumbling crags above the Fire Nation capital. Below them, bodies rushed about anxiously. Fear and nervousness had fallen over the guerrilla force about an hour ago, and people had begun to shout and pray and plan.

Waiting was never a good thing, and the minutes resting between the calm and the furor were practically hell.

"Aang…," Katara managed to say after collecting herself.

He turned to her, so many words fighting to escape, and offered a smile.

"_Aang_," she said again with more force. "I want to come with you."

"You know you can't do that," he told her. Taking a step away, he looked out at the castle and its foreboding hues of red and gold. The smile faded, leaving a withered look that seemed far too old for his face. "I have my role, and you have yours."

Her hair fell over her eyes as she shook her head. "That doesn't mean I like it!"

"Katara--"

She cut him off, storming toward him in a fit of rage and tears. "I want to be with you! I want to fight by your side!" She paused, hiccupping once, before softening her voice: "It'll kill me--not being there. Who's going to protect you?"

The young Avatar ignored the urge to hold her and muttered, "I can protect myself."

"Really?" she mused, mouth set in a frown. Leaning in to better read his enigmatic expression, Katara studied him. Her brows narrowed. "Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me… that you'll be okay. That you'll make it back," Katara demanded as she placed her hands on his chest, fingering the fabric of his newly-made outfit. Quietly, she added, "…_to me_." Once more, she was crying.

Without a word, Aang pulled her into his arms, rocking slowly as she sobbed. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say-- _nothing_-- to truly ease her worries. So, he opted for a lie, just a little one, in an attempt to calm both of their hearts. Cupping her chin, he pulled her face close to his; her eyes were bloodshot and her breathing was ragged (_Beautiful,_ he thought).

"I promise."

And then he kissed her.

_10-04-07_


	5. 063: Hide

_A/N: This one was done just for humor's sake. Because I really need to practice it more (me and humor? We don't get along). It's not quite 200 words; and being someone who usually likes to be wordy, this was a challenge. Hope you guys like it!_

**Walls Can Talk**

Toph didn't need eyes to know what was going on in the nearby closet. She didn't need eyes to know that Aang had Katara pinned against the wall, kissing her roughly. She didn't need eyes to know that things were heating up. All she needed was her feet, and that was more than enough.

She stomped to the door, swinging it open with a bang. The two teens fell apart, hearts racing. "Would you two stop it?!" she hissed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aang asked innocently. Toph snorted. He made it sound like making out in a closet was _natural._

"Look, Twinkletoes," the earthbender snapped, "it's great that you guys love each other and all, but if you two are going to suck face 'secretly,' do it someplace _not_ made completely out of stone. In fact, do it somewhere far away-- like the South Pole." Her friends sputtered loudly as she stalked off with a grin on her face.

There weren't any disturbances after that.

_10-05-07_


	6. 099: Letter

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful comments, everyone! Here's one that I really like! A simple letter from Katara to Sokka. Their sibling dynamic is something that I've always enjoyed, and I tried to capture it here._

**Dear Big Brother**

_Dear Big Brother,_

_How are you? Everything going well with the village? How's Dad-- he's not pushing himself too hard, is he? Is Suki doing okay? Little Kinta isn't causing a lot of trouble, is he?_

_I suppose I'm fine. The Fire Nation is as hot as ever, and I swear they expect you to wear way too many layers of clothing to these formal parties. Aang doesn't seem to have any problems with it; I think I'm just used to the South Pole weather._

_There haven't been many rebellions lately. Fire Lord Zuko has been listening to his people a lot more, and he's trying to compromise with the other nations as best as he can. Of course, we still have a long ways to go before everything is fixed, but the three of us are trying. It's becoming increasingly hard to get the support of the Earth Kingdom, though. Their current leader (another figurehead being manipulated by the military, I suspect) has been refusing to talk to anyone. If only we could find King Kwei…._

_Let's see, what else?_

_It's nice, just being with Aang. There's a lot of things we've been catching up with, even though we're constantly tied down with busywork-- but I'm sure you don't want to read about my love life. So I'll just say: I'm happy. However, I miss you. And Toph. She's traveling around right now, isn't she? Maybe we should look her up and drag her back for a visit._

_Speaking of visits, Aang and I are planning on coming down in a few weeks, if you don't care. Appa's been resting for the trip, and Zuko says that he and Mai can handle the negotiations and whatnot for a few days._

_Well, I think that's all for 'Katara's weekly update!' Haha, I can''t believe you named my letters that!_

_Take care, and see you soon._

_--Katara_

Sokka couldn't help but smile by the end of the letter. It would be nice to see his baby sister again, he admitted, though that meant cleaning up the house (and entire village, for that matter). As he began to roll up the small parchment, his eyes caught a small scribbling in the bottom corner. Bringing it up to his face, he squinted to read the tiny print.

_PS. Sokka, don't tell anyone about this-- PLEASE-- but I think I might be pregnant._

It was then that he decided to kill the Avatar.

_10-07-07_


	7. 057: Kiss

_A/N: Wow! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Hearts to all of you! (ALSO: TBR IS OUT. IT IS LOVE.) For this prompt, I tried capturing rambling thoughts and whatnot. Honestly, I really like how it turned out; but I'm sure it'll sound strange to some of you. Ahaha... I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy!_

**Of Kisses and Memories**

The first time he kissed her, it was fleeting, built out of "what can we do now"s and "I don't know"s, lined with a simple "I didn't mean what I'd said," and awkward, confused actions that might have been caused from the lighting or the moment in itself, though he was sure the emotion he tried to express was real enough, but what if she didn't catch that and of course that meant he was stuck again. Had it really happened, that feathery touch of lips before the glow of freedom beckoned, or had he just imagined kissing her? He would watch her, smiling and laughing, talking to him with gentle gazes and wondering words, and he thought he could see it--the kiss he'd given her sat on the corner of her lips, hidden but open for the whole world to see.

The second time he kissed her, he made sure he had more than a few seconds, determined to convey to her the very depths of his feelings, since he wasn't sure how long they had left (anything can happen during battle). He didn't want to overwhelm her, scare her away with his "I love you"s, but he couldn't help it as he took in her taste, memorizing its uniqueness and enjoying the feel of her against him and how right it seemed. It elated him, then, when she returned his confession with one of her own, not quite as bold or confident, more shy and careful and nervous, and made of the love that he'd only dreamed of.

The third time he kissed her, desire had taken over, a longing to hold her at that moment and keep her close, even as his body begged for rest and his mind threatened to sleep. Hands roaming, bodies pressed, all they could think was "it's over, finally over" as tears and kisses blended together.

Five years later, and he'd kissed her more times than he could count, most short and chaste because they were busy-- everyone was busy-- and time was hard to come by, but when a small opening in life happened before them, they made sure to use it wisely. A moment of passion, of lingering lips and fumbling fingers, of brisk breaths that lead to cherry cheeks and whispers.

Ten years later, and he made sure to kiss her every day, a simple "good morning" to start off with, but he was also doing it to make up for all the times he'd gone without being able to do so, a selfish little piece of himself that he was both thankful and embarrassed to claim. She never complained, instead nibbling on his bottom lip as if to tell him she appreciated each and every one, placing a trail of kisses down his neck and wrapping her slender arms around him.

Years from now, he imagines giving her many more kisses, taking into account that they will be wrinkled and her hair will be gray and he will have a beard, and who knows how many kids and grandkids they'll have, all smiling faces (though the grandkids will most likely not want to see Granny and Gramps doing such things). He'll hope that his worn lips will still be able to lace all the "I love you"s from his youth, and knows that she will do her best to give him "and I, you"s, delicately taking each other's hand and looking out at wherever they'd decided to settle down, prepared to face whatever trials still remained together, like they always had.

_10-07-07_


	8. 064: Games

_A/N: Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews! This entry was actually written before seeing The Beach; I think I wrote it after watching the preview of the gang messing around in the water. It's full of fluff, no less! Also, I have a question: would anyone like it if I posted some of my older one-shots? I've got one as old as the season two finale! Ahaha..._

**Caught in the Moment**

It started out simple enough: they were hot, and there was a large pool of water that was hidden from view. Just a quick dip, then they would be off--at least, that's what they'd planned.

A few hours later, Sokka was snoozing and Toph was roaming a far wall. Aang and Katara, however, were engaged in a game of water tag. Laughter filled the area as the two splashed and bended various waves at each other, running about wildly.

Katara shifted her weight, giggling, and prepared to send a surprise attack at her opponent. Aang flitted away, creating small water-bombs and making it genuinely hard to catch him. The girl huffed, dropping her stance and running after him.

"No air bending!" she yelled. "That's cheating!"

"Hey, I can't help it if I have three elements to control!"

Just as she was about to respond, her foot connected with a rock that jutted out under the water. She yelped, flinging her hands forward to brace herself.

Aang was in front of her in a second, catching her flailing arms.

"Careful," he chided as she steadied herself.

"Thanks." Embarrassed, Katara slid her gaze up to meet his. Her heart skipped a beat. A smirk was set on his face, eyebrow raised in amusement; his hair stuck out in odd angles; he was sweating, body gleaming in the sun's bright rays. Holding her breath, she straightened up. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of his… couldn't pull her hands away.

His smile faded, and he asked, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…," she whispered. Before she knew it, she was moving forward-- drawn to him like a magnet.

"Katara…?" His grip on her arms tightened. "W-what are you…?"

Even as her eyes closed, she still shook her head. "I," she sighed, "I don't kn…." The words died at her lips as she felt his trembling breath against her skin. She ignored her racing mind and wanted nothing more than to experience the feel of his lips against hers. He mumbled something, but it was lost to her ears. Closing in, she--

A sudden _SHK-BOOM!_ to their right snapped the two back to reality. They jumped away as rocks fell all around, holding each other close and using their free hands to create a shield of water. On the cliff, a man glared down at them.

Playtime was over.

_10-17-07_


	9. 062: Eyes

_A/N: Just a short one this time (100 words again). I thought it was a cute idea, and Aang is such a sweetie._

**Just Because**

Blue.

She stared at the stone held out before her, mouth agape, as he murmured, "--because it reminded me of your eyes."

Taking the gift slowly, Katara was left dumbstruck (though she didn't know why). In her moment of silence, Aang had somehow garnered the courage to lean forward and place his lips nervously on her rosy cheek. This left her even more perplexed. After a moment of thought, she smiled. "You missed," she whispered.

She watched his face shift from confusion to embarrassment to determination-- all in about five seconds. He leaned in again.

This time, he didn't miss.

_10-17-07_


	10. 036: Tomorrow

_A/N: Yet another take on Aang's confession, written before DoBS (because, you know, I always knew there would be some form of confession, hee). I stole the idea from a friend and went with it. I do like how it turned out, so I guess that's a good thing! Hope you enjoy!_

**Hold On for One More Day**

The sun was sinking slowly, staining the sky with various shades of red and orange. Aang thought he saw some purple hiding in the corners of the clouds, but he honestly wasn't paying attention to the scenery; his eyes were captured by blue.

All day, his mantra had been, "I have to tell her, I have to tell her," reverberating through his head even when preparations were being made and plans were being finalized. Even with so much to do, the boy had caught himself unconsciously staring at her, watching her move about their camp and wondering if she knew how beautiful she looked in her battle wear.

It wasn't until later, when night was waking, that he managed to pull her away from the group. They didn't go too far out, just past the woods to a small spot where the cliff met the sea. He'd always found the waves on the earth to be soothing….

So he finally had her with him-- alone-- and she was smiling and waiting with her ocean-like orbs innocently wide. Everything seemed well and good. Except his nervousness and his pessimistic thoughts ("what if she doesn't feel that way?" and "if she does feel that way, and I die, that just hurts her!") were all clashing inside of him.

He took a deep breath.

"Katara," he started, trying to keep his voice calm. "It's going to be pretty crazy starting tomorrow, huh?"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah… but it'll work out in the end. I know it."

Her confidence (in both the invasion _and_ him) always surprised him. Especially since he had such little faith in himself that he felt the need to express to her the whole of his heart before it was too late. Taking a step closer, he said, "Maybe…."

"It will."

"Alright, alright. I believe you." He was sure the grin that followed was faker than Sokka's beard, and the water bender's worried look confirmed it. Quickly, he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him. Better late than never, right?

"Katara," he whispered, "there's something I have to tell you. I just-- I wanted you to know. You have to know. I… I lo--"

Three fingers brushed against his lips, silencing all speech. Confused, he watched as she shook her head gently. "Please don't say it. _Please_." There were tears in her eyes.

Aang felt his heart freeze up. The only thing he could think was: _she knows, she doesn't want me to say it, she doesn't love me back._ His eyebrows twisted in pain as he began to look away; his grip on her arms loosened.

"Tomorrow," she demanded suddenly. "Tell me tomorrow. After we've won, and we're all together again."

His breath caught in his throat as her hands moved to cup his cheeks. He found himself unable to look away from her gaze, too engrossed to do much else but stare back.

And then he realized that she was leaning in.

Her face hovered over his, mouths just inches apart. Warm, uneven breath tickled his parted lips. The young Avatar moaned feebly, as if begging for the space between the two to disappear. For a while, it appeared as though she were contemplating whether or not to cover the remaining distance as they stared at each other through half lidded eyes.

"Tomorrow," Katara finally murmured as she pulled away with much reluctance.

The boy felt disappointment wash over him, even though the spark of hope had been rekindled yet again. A small smile formed as he reached out and wiped away her tears, fingers lingering on her cheeks longer than need be.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is."

_10-17-07_


	11. 023: Flower

_A/N: Thank you all for the kind comments! Aha, I sound like a broken record, but I truly appreciate them. Now we've finally caught up to my latest entries! I wrote a few back in October, then kind of... stopped. After the NYCC trailer, I decided to start writing again. I hope I can keep it up! Anyway, here's the next prompt. Another 100 word one, no less! Enjoy!_

**Never Alone**

Yet another empty temple awaited them when they fled the Fire Nation. Aang drifted from room to room, torn.

"It's hard, you know?"

She walked over to him, stepping carefully around the rubble. "I know. But I--_we're _here for you."

His hands ran over the small yellow and orange flowers that seemed to have taken over the whole side of the ruined wall. Their petals shuddered under his touch, craving the attention they'd lacked for so long, before he plucked a few. Gently, he leaned forward and laced the blooms through her hair.

"I'm glad."

_04-22-08_


	12. 073: Friends

_A/N: Did you know that I draw, too? Ahaha, well, I doodle is more like it! But if you're ever curious, check out my deviantart page (link is in my profile). This next one was fun to write--Zuko isn't a character I use as my 'perspective' often. A little higher rated than normal, but just implications. Hope you like!_

**Sleeping In**

There was a day when neither Aang nor Katara rose early.

Fire Lord Zuko, for the record, was only a _little_ annoyed. The conference could not begin until every representative was accounted for, and those of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe were waiting patiently. They just needed a certain Southern Water Tribe member and, you know, the Avatar.

Finally, after the murmurs had become chatty demands, he informed Mai that he would go and fetch the two. She nodded, lips forming a thin line on her face; but her eyes glimmered with knowledge and laughter. He desperately wanted to ask her what, exactly, she knew that he didn't. His pride held him back, however, and he finally left the room in sweeping strides of red and yellow.

Zuko wondered if the two had snuck off somewhere again. They were teenagers, after all, and politics were rather dull--even for him. He hadn't gotten any reports of their absence, though, so that couldn't have been the case.

Perhaps they were in the garden, doing what young people in love often do. He, again, couldn't blame them. Aang, the savior of the world, was a hormonal teenager who happened to enjoy spending most of his time kissing and holding his girlfriend. Being in his early twenties, Zuko liked to think that he had more control over his lust than he did a few years back; and oftentimes, Mai would express her need to spend time with him clearly. So surely this would come to pass.

Granted, their constant need to touch each other could be a nuisance. One time when the Earth King had come to visit, he'd held a small dinner to celebrate. Most of the night had been spent trying to ignore the giggles and chuckles coming from their direction (the airbender had pulled the girl into his lap at one point; and the face on the Earth King, as humorous as it was, had been the deciding factor in telling the two to knock it off). He knew his friends were just happy–after everything they'd been through, he supposed they were merely making up for lost time--but he still couldn't help but feel agitated.

The doors to Aang's bedroom loomed before him, as if trying to turn him away. He glared at the gold encrusted designs; there were no sounds coming from inside. Cursing under his breath (he would have to check both Katara's bedroom and the garden if his luck happened to be against him), he knocked.

Silence.

"Aang? Are you in there?" He swore he heard mumbling; the soft sound of silk. Rapping his fist against the door once more, he strained to catch anything. No such luck. Zuko, patience wearing thin, opened the door–

–and quickly closed it, face flushed. He made a mad dash back down the hall.

Minutes later, he reentered the meeting room. Face calm and voice unwavering, he said, "Avatar Aang and Lady Katara are currently... indisposed. I believe we should begin the discussion without them."

The men and women gathered around the table nodded sagely. For a second, Zuko thought that the worst was over. Until a snort sounded to his left. He faltered, wide-eyed, and looked over.

Mai nonchalantly lifted her cup of tea to her lips.

_04-25-08_


	13. 082: Heal

_A/N: Hello again, everyone! This next prompt is a follow-up of the first entry in the series (Don't Let Go). I wanted them to have a happy ending... because I'm a sap. Haha, I've even drawn a little fanart for it. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Always There**

Pain.

He was swimming in darkness, lost. His voice had deserted him; his head was spinning wildly. With all the strength he could muster, he forced his eyes open.

"Ka… tara…?"

Concentration broken, the waterbender smiled weakly down at him. Aang tried to move, but his body felt heavy. "Stay still," she whispered. "You're a little banged up."

A nod was all he could offer, watching as she quietly went back to work. Her hands trailed over a burn on his arm, and relief spread throughout his body as the water worked into his skin. In a matter of minutes, the throbbing aches faded to the back of his mind, allowing memories from earlier to resurface: of scorching flames high above his head and--

"Ozai!" he shouted suddenly, sitting up in a rush.

"Calm down, Aang!" Katara leaned over him, hands firmly placed on his shoulders, pushing him back down. "It's okay right now."

"But… but what about--"

She tried to collect herself, a smile on her face. As calm as she seemed, he knew she was really nervous… and _afraid_. A deep breath. "Zuko took over once you were unconscious. I've been treating you for a while now…."

Reality sunk in, a weight settling in the pit of his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows. "I… how bad was I?"

"It was scary," she murmured, voice shaking. "Watching you fall-- I just couldn't…." Her mouth curved downward; and she looked away. "You were… pretty bad. I thought I was going to lose you."

Ignoring the lump in his throat, he mused, "You always seem to save me."

Blue eyes turned to him, smoldering. A wave of _something_ washed over him. After everything, even rejection, he couldn't help but love her. Heat rose to his face as he slid his gaze to the ground.

The silence lasted a few more seconds, until Katara changed the subject: "Well, I think I've healed everything." She gave him a once-over, tapping her chin thoughtfully (though there was an urgency in her tone). "Head, legs, chest, arms… what else? Oh, that's right…."

Before he could so much as blink, she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips. He barely had time to register the action, let alone _respond_, when she pulled back. Although her cheeks were painted pink, the girl kept her stare even. "I believe I broke your heart," she informed him.

And all of a sudden, everything-- the explosions and the shaking and the _war_-- melted away. It was just the two of them. He reached out and cupped her cheek, slowly pulling her to him. Her breathing was choppy, and her eyes fluttered shut. "My heart was never broken," he muttered, nose brushing against hers. "It's been with you the whole time."

Aang closed the distance between them, desperate for the contact. It was awkward and shy, but it felt _perfect._ Her hands moved to rest on his chest, fingers trembling as she leaned in closer. At some point, he had wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to deepen the kiss. All he could think about was her mouth moving against his and the thrill it gave him.

She pulled away (_so soon?_), which left him wanting more. He let out a long sigh.

"A-Aang? You're… _glowing._"

Eyes snapping open, the airbender raised a brow in question. The light that had apparently been coming from him disappeared. "What do you mean?"

Katara traced the tattoo on his head delicately. "It… it was like you were in the Avatar State."

"But… that _can't _be," he insisted, sitting up. It made no sense to him… but the moment he checked the chakras, he knew: they were clear. "I didn't let you go!"

She sat thoughtfully for a moment. Taking his hand, she weaved their fingers together. "I don't really know much more than you told me, but maybe it has something to do with… love?"

"I don't really see how love _helps_ in the whole 'letting go of attachments' rule."

Shaking her head, she continued: "Maybe… maybe it deals with reciprocation. Knowing how I feel must have taken a load off your shoulders, Aang. It's kind of hard to explain."

The young Avatar let out a laugh, breathy and a little delirious. "Are you saying that love was the key all along?"

"Perhaps." A chuckle blossomed from her.

So that was it, then? Was it really that simple? Aang laughed again as he stood, brushing off his pants. Determination filled his expression as he began walking away from the barricade (a large stone wall that Toph had probably made). There was a light rustle of clothing and pounding of feet. Then:

"Wait!" She was standing behind him now, clutching her chest tightly. "I…," she said, "I love you. …you know that, right?"

A smile formed on his lips, one saved especially for her. She was always there, wasn't she? Like a part of him, something that he needed in order to survive. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's go together."

They did, and they won.

(What is power without love?)

_04-28-08_


	14. 025: For Keeps

_A/N: This one is a favorite of mine. For some reason, I really like drunk!Aang... Haha! Also, I always forget that you can reply to comments now! I'm old-school; we definitely didn't have that way back when. So if you don't get a reply from me, I'm sorry. (My mind is slipping away...!)_

**Keepsies**

When the three of them came tumbling into the house at who-knows-what time, Katara suspected both her brother and Toph to be wasted (it was their usual outing). What she didn't expect to see was Aang, cheeks tinted red, falling over right along with them. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. He should have known better.

"Heeeeey, Kat'ra!" Sokka chirped, giving her an enthusiastic wave. "We… we had a race. I 'on!"

Toph pushed the stumbling watertribe warrior away, snorting. "Ya, well, Twinkletoes here izza lightweight!" This elicited laughter from the two (save for a certain airbender, who was currently staring at the floor and swaying).

"I think you should all go to bed," Katara warned, stance still like that of a disapproving mother.

"Party pooper!"

"Y-yaa! Porty paaper!"

She groaned and began shooing the two down the hallway, watching them carefully. After drinking all night, they would oftentimes come home and decide to eat _everything _in the kitchen…. That wasn't exactly a part of her plans, seeing as she'd just gone shopping today. Once both doors had been shut, she let out a sigh. One more to go.

Hands suddenly snaked around her waist. She felt Aang's head nuzzle against her shoulder as he slid up behind her. "Katara," he breathed softly.

Face flushed, she couldn't help but chuckle. So he was an affectionate drunk, huh? "You," she whispered, "need to go to sleep."

"D'n wanna." He pulled her closer. She shivered as his fingers moved playfully over her stomach.

"It's better if you get some rest, Aang."

His hands roamed higher, and he placed a few kisses on her neck. "…'love you."

She smiled and murmured, "I love you, too." Slowly, she turned herself around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…'m so glad," he slurred. She could practically taste the liquor on his breath as she pressed her forehead to his. His grip on her tightened, and he met her gaze. "'m so glad I c'n keep you."

Eyes widening in surprise, she asked, "Why wouldn't you be able to keep me?"

"B'cause," he replied, "dumb Avatar stuff… s'not easy." Katara tilted her head in confusion, ignoring the heat spreading through her body as he traced her back.

Aang suddenly laughed, a dopy type of laugh that almost broke the intimate moment (well, as intimate as it could be when your significant other was drunk). "You c'n keep me, too. We're _keepsies…."_

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"…ah, sleep is g-good. S'long as you stay w'th me."

So she held him as he fell asleep, listening to the gentle breaths that she would be able to keep forever.

_04-29-08_


	15. 002: Wind

_A/N: Well, I've finally caught up with what I'd written! That means sporadic updates from this point on (hopefully every other day or so). I hope you enjoy this next one! It's a little over 100 words, but it's rather cute._

**Natural**

Katara often wondered if she'd ever be able to bend as naturally as Aang.

It was beautiful, really. The most amazing thing to watch. One second, he'd be sitting around and laughing with Zuko or Sokka; the next, he'd easily propel himself to his feet-- like he wasn't even thinking about it. Like he was unconscious of how unusual it appeared to others (was it an airbender trait?).

To be so in tune with his element… she admired it. Envied it. (_Loved it.)_

But there were moments, like when she kissed him passionately, when the wind trembled wildly around her. Aang had to take a deep breath and scrunch his brows together before all was calm again.

It made her feel a little better knowing that she was able to make him lose control every now and then.

_05-02-08_


	16. 086: She

_A/N: This next one was fun to write, but I'm not sure how much I like it (if that makes any sense, heh). Not sure I like the title, either, but I was never very good at making titles. Oh, well... I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**No Turning Back**

It was nerve-wracking. Waiting, that is.

Aang had never been so nervous in his life. His fingers tightened and relaxed as he stood, desperately trying to keep still. There was nothing for him to do until he was given the signal. What if he wasn't ready? Well, it was a little too late for that; turning back was no longer an option (was it ever?). But… but what if he couldn't handle it? He might screw up, fall on his face, and there would be no way to fix his mistake.

He took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby pillar. Fretting wouldn't solve anything. And what would everyone else think if he started pacing? _Will I be okay? Will I be good enough? _The thoughts pummeled him, digging their edges deeper into his racing mind until he was numb.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. He'd dealt with so many other issues that he should have been used to the stress. Right…? He shook his head. No, this was different. This was much, _much _different. The airbender closed his eyes, chuckling. His life would be changing in a matter of minutes… and here he was, being a pessimist.

Where had 'optimistic Aang' gone? He kind of missed him….

A sudden cry filled his ears, and the anxiety was quickly replaced by fear. He slowly stepped into the room beside him, pushing the dread to the back of his mind. "Katara…?," he called softly.

She sat there, surrounded by a group of female nurses, holding a small bundle in her arms. "Aang," she breathed. Her smile glowed, and it was like everything melted away (except love, which seemed to only multiply). "Come see your daughter."

Taking a seat beside his wife, he gently took the baby in his arms. A pudgy pink face; tiny lips parted slightly. "She's beautiful," he whispered. His heart felt like it was overflowing. Why had he ever doubted himself…?

Aang trailed his index finger over her cheek, a grin on his face and tears forming in his eyes. Katara kissed his forehead before resting against his shoulder, obviously exhausted. The baby made a light whine.

All of a sudden, he knew: mistakes might be made, problems might arise, but he would _never_ fail her. No matter what.

("Hello, dear one, I'm your Daddy….")

_05-04-08_


	17. 018: Silence

_A/N: I'm so glad everyone liked the last entry! Your comments are always so sweet, guys. This next one I wrote today; it takes place before The Awakening. I... made the song up on the spot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

**Lullaby**

"_Sleep sweet, lover mine, time to rest your eyes. Hold close the mem'ries, as I steal your fears…."_

She was singing again.

Toph sat in the corner of the room, listening as Katara's song began to haunt the metal corridors of the ship. Near her, she felt Sokka's breath hitch; his heartbeat sped up. His father (Hakoda, she reminded herself) stood and left the room. She could make out his slow steps heading for the deck.

Crossing her arms, the earthbender decided she'd held off long enough. "You two always act weird whenever she sings that lullaby. What gives? It's not like Aang hears it, anyway."

All was quiet for a few minutes. She impatiently waited for the boy's breathing to calm. Another verse floated through the air:

"…_of days long past, when your smile shined--"_

"That song…," he started, hugging his legs close. Toph leaned in curiously (no, she did not do it just to be closer to that idiot). "My mom… she used to sing it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His voice lowered, and pain was woven into his next words. "Mom used to sing it to Dad… when he was sick. Or when he'd been gone for a long time."

"Is that it?" she asked, thoroughly disappointed. For some reason, she expected something... _interesting._

Sokka, shifting forward to bury his head in his hands, added: "Dad always woke up."

"_So sleep now, fear not. Your life, I shall hold deep within my heart. No ma'er where you go."_

And then silence; save for the crying that only Toph's fragile ears could hear.

_05-06-08_


	18. 097: Love

_A/N: It's been a while, guys! How have you been? College came up from behind and tackled me; I wasn't able to really work on anything. Well... that's a lie. Haha, I was able to get a few pictures done! Anyway, this entry is almost like a companion to my kiss prompt (although they don't really follow the same timeline). Similar rambly-ness, but this one follows a more narrow timeline than the former. I'm not sure how much I like it. Uhm, I can't say when the next one will be ready! I have a paper due on Monday, and finals are coming up. I hope you all can put up with me. Well, enjoy!_

**Of Love**

When she was younger, love was happy, made of fluffy white clouds and otter-hares, or the feeling one gets when it's snowing and a tiny flake lands on your nose and you giggle. There was no difference to her between the types of love, the love for her brother and her parents and her village, but her little mind knew that there was _something_ about the love between her parents, something extraordinary and beautiful, but in the end she could not comprehend and just piled it with all the others.

A little older, a little wiser, she realized that pain was a part of love, and the stronger it was the more it tore at a person until there was nothing left but a sobbing heap of tears. Love was a part of her, a piece that she would not give up for the world, so she did not shun it, only let it make her stronger. During the day she would do the chores and scold her brother and comfort her father and love them with all her heart, but at night she would hold herself and miss the love of one who would never come back.

Years later and she would find another to offer her love to: a boy with gray eyes and a jingling laugh, who had lost everything he'd ever loved and walked with the world on his shoulders (and she wondered how he could handle it, rarely seeing him stumble and fall). A need deep within her stirred, strange but familiar, and she wanted nothing more than to help him, be by his side, protect him, and she did so with all her power… but sometimes it wasn't _enough_. And what of the moments when she felt flushed, a pulling at her stomach that constantly nagged at her as the travels continued and his smile became so very dear? She figured it was just a 'best friend' emotion and left it at that, no worries.

In months, not years this time, she began to wonder what this new type of love was and why it felt important and scary and wonderful all at the same time: holding his dying body in her arms, barely breathing, her heart shatters and she's unable find all of the pieces, searching in the dark with failing fingers until his eyes open and he is with her again; dancing with him, bodies blending to a tune unfamiliar and ignoring the eyes watching as they move like two parts of a whole; feeling his lips press against hers, her breath catches in her throat, confusion and realization taking turns in her mind as she relaxes to the touch, and then he's gone and she's left to think about the "everything's different now…"s and the "how long?"s. What was she supposed to do now that his feelings were spread out before her, when she had been convincing herself that there was nothing complicated about her rapidly growing affections?

The weeks flew by in a flash, giving her very little time to do anything other than help plan and keep the group together (not to mention tame her hatred for a certain prince), and only when she was alone did the idea haunt her. Maybe she knew--knew that her love was deeper than anything she'd ever experienced--but how sure was she and if she messed up she would just be hurting the both of them, and pain was the last thing she wanted to cause. So when he stood before her, handing her his heart and leaning in once more, she was more than a little shocked at his bold "I love you" and even bolder kiss. What stunned her more, however, was when she reached for him and held him close, meaningless words spilling from her parted lips as they cried together beneath the full moon.

Days, mere days; and she was looking for him, any sign of him, once the battle was over and the comet had disappeared into the distance. What if he was gone--not dead, _never _dead--leaving her with a heart full and ready to overflow but unable to return the words he'd said so easily to her? She stumbled at the thought, steadying herself as she found him, as he found her, and silence shifted between them, save for his heavy breathing and her mumbled "Aang"s and "uh"s. Voice failing her (why now, when she had him to herself before the celebrations and the meetings and the traveling?), she chose to express herself in a careful kiss, innocent and insecure, hoping to convey that which she could not say. Tears becoming one, arms afraid to let go, only one thing resonated between them:

"_I love you."_

_05-15-08_


	19. 065: In My Arms

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope my absence hasn't annoyed anyone! Finals are fast approaching. Also, I have become addicted to writing a Sherlock Sokka fic. I will probably post part one soon, so be on the lookout! I tried capturing more of a _feel_ for this entry. If that makes any sense. Something simple, but beautiful at the same time. I hope it comes off well._

**To Hold**

Aang often had to feign sleep so that Katara would rest (she refused to sleep until he did).

On those nights, like tonight, the pitch black stretched to the far corners of the room, broken only by the pale light of the stars that seeped in through the open window. He laid there in silence, arm resting behind his head as he watched the treasure before him. She curled against his chest, a soft breath escaping her lips, fingers trailing over his stomach as she snuggled closer.

Her dark locks contrasted with the white sheets of the bed, pooling around her like a veil. Some nights he would run the ringlets through his fingers, memorizing the feel of the silky strands. Cautiously, his hand traced her shoulder; down, down, down to rest on her hip. She mumbled something incoherent and he smiled.

With his other hand, he caressed her cheek softly, lovingly… brushing away the hair that fell over her face. Soft, full lips moved under his thumb, parted and inviting. Normally, he would refrain from bothering her while she slept, but he decided tonight should be different. A gentle kiss was given, simple yet passionate, and she moaned weakly against him.

"A… Aang?" Blue, clear blue, the kind of blue artists could only dream of. "What… what are you doing up?"

He pulled her close, the feel of her skin on his spreading a wildfire throughout his body. "I just… love you so much," whispered he, nipping her neck affectionately.

She laughed, a jingle in the quiet of the night, and lowered her head to his.

Aang held her until morning.

_05-28-08_


	20. 084: Breath In

_A/N: It's summer! Time for more writing and whatnot, right? Oh, I hope so! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing--I love you all. This next one was inspired by a friend's picture (if you go to my livejournal, I posted a link to it!). I wanted to write with a bit of humor mixed with, uhm, hottness? Ahaha. I don't really like it, but maybe you guys will. Enjoy!_

**If Only For a Moment**

They had decided on a whim to take a vacation in the Fire Nation--Zuko's palace, no less.

Katara was pleased with the idea, though she didn't want to admit such a thing. Right before their trip, she had gone out and bought a beautiful dress made of a fabric so light it felt like she was wearing nothing (and when she'd told Aang this, he'd flushed quite cutely). It'd been rather hot lately, so she just wanted to be comfortable was her explanation. Her boyfriend was convinced it was to tease him.

At first, it was exactly as they'd planned. Long, lazy days of tangled legs, with his fingers running down her arms and her hands tracing his chest. Most of the time they would lay out in the garden, watching the turtle-ducks float around the pond as they talked about the insignificant things life had forgotten. He would weave flowers through her hair as she leaned against him; and she was sure these were the 'special moments' her mother had told her about when they had discussed love long ago.

However, word of their arrival had reached the ears of many political members.

It began with the occasional, "Oh, Avatar Aang! Lady Katara! What a pleasure to see you here. I can see that you are relaxing, but might I have a small moment of your time…?" Quickly, it escalated to: "I heard you were here, Avatar Aang, and rushed to get your expert opinion on--" and "My master requested that I bring this scroll to you right away, and to inform you of its utmost importance."

She wasn't sure how much more she could take. He was literally inches from her, one hand grasping hers, the other brushing against the small of her back, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. The advisor prattled on about some boring subject while Aang nodded intently, and Katara felt her legs shake. Why couldn't they have a little more free time? Wasn't the Avatar allowed a small _vacation_?

Her fingers tugged at his jacket, hoping to signal her need to leave. He glanced at her, a look that said 'just a few more minutes' flashing across his eyes, and returned his attention to the man before them. She bit her lip.

It felt like forever, but soon Aang was bowing politely as the advisor (_interloper_) hurried off. He let out a soft hum and led her down the hall. "So what's on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of these meetings," came her response, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. "You need a break, Aang."

He laughed melodically and it sent shivers through her body. "Maybe…."

"That's what we came here for!" Katara insisted. She stopped walking and pulled back to give him a furious glare. "You should--"

A voice rang out from around the corner: "Yes, allow me to find the Avatar right away for you."

Her expression withered. _Again?_ The playful grin had all but left Aang's face. He blanched slightly before casting her an apologetic look. Mind wandering, she caught sight of a small closet just beside them. If she were to….

Katara shoved him suddenly, pinning him against the door. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. She stared at him for a moment, lashes fluttering, then leaned in to capture his lips. The need was stronger now, and as she deepened the kiss, her hands fumbled for the knob. They stumbled into the shadows, him tumbling onto his rear and her tripping over her flowing dress (and yet she somehow managed to close the door).

Without a word, she crawled into his lap, securing her legs around his waist and moving in for another kiss. Her mind, though running wild in thought, noted his lack of action as she began to wrap her arms around his neck. She hoped to remedy this and began to bite at his bottom lip.

There was a groan in reply; he managed a weak, "Ka… Katara," before pushing her back. "What are you doing?" His breathing was choppy, and the warm puffs tickled her cheeks.

"Giving you a break," the waterbender whispered, placing a set of kisses on his forehead and nose.

He chuckled. "Are you sure you're not the one wanting a break?" She noticed the amusement in his voice and knew he was smiling.

A slender finger slid down the back of his head. "Maybe… but how can you know for sure?"

"I guess I can't," he mused airily. A second later, his arms were holding her tightly as his mouth crashed against hers.

She reveled in the feel--of being swept away by his passion. It was a little embarrassing, but Katara wasn't quite used to it yet. Oftentimes, she was left a little dizzy, mind reeling from even the simplest kiss (and she hated that he almost always seemed unaffected). One hand grazed her shoulder, falling to rest at her hip. Her heart pounded in her chest as he took his kisses downward, trailing her neck.

He had just found a rather delicate spot, eliciting a soft moan, when she jumped. Her head tilted toward the door, and she shoved him back, fingers resting on his puckered lips. "Shhh… do you hear someone?" Katara asked. Nervousness dripped into her system, the simple fear of being caught overwhelming her. Straining her ears, she attempted to catch even the slightest of sounds.

Silence.

Clearly tired of waiting, Aang took this opportunity to suck on one of her fingers. She whipped her head around, eyes as large as saucers. "Wh-what are you…?"

A shrug, soon followed by his tongue skillfully gliding across a second finger.

"That's very… _distracting_," she tried to chide, but the worry had all but left her.

Another kiss, and the two were grasping as closely as they could, desperate for the contact. His hands had discovered her hair, tousled from earlier, and began to weave through it; she had managed to slide his jacket down his shoulders, allowing her better access to his chest. Nibbling on his left ear, she--

Light filled the room. "Ah, there you are, Avatar Aang."

They froze. Katara let out what could be considered a growl and turned her head. One of Zuko's servants grinned down at them like all was right and good in the world. The corner of her mouth twitched. How could he have found them…? She didn't think they were being _that_ loud.

Beside her, Aang breathed in heavily (he often did so when trying to calm himself down). Prying her off of him, he stood; she looked up at him, irritated, before rising to her feet as well. He tossed the boy a sheepish smile. "Who wants to see me this time?"

"A missionary from Omashu, sir."

With a nod, the airbender exited the closet, gently tugging his girlfriend by her elbow. As they made their way down the hall, he placed a kiss right above her eye. "Thanks for the break," he murmured.

Katara finally managed to let out the breath she'd been holding. "Y-you're welcome."

_06-15-08_


	21. 087: Wait

_A/N: It's been a while, huh? I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews last chapter! How are you guys? Excited? The finale is almost upon us! Oh, I don't know if I can handle it. Haha! This next entry is a little sadder; I was playing with this idea for a while. I hope you all like it!_

**Lingering**

When she was little, she liked spending time with the elder. The woman's creased smile was contagious, and her eyes often twinkled with a life that surprised many. It made the child feel at peace, like everything would be okay (like she could accomplish anything).

"Elder! How's my octopus stance?"

The old woman nodded sagely. "Very good. I can tell you've been practicing."

With a grin, the girl let the water splash to the ground and ran up, latching to her old master's arm. Her dark hair fell over her face, sticking to the sweat on her forehead. "Kultan told me that form was _very_ fitting for me," she said, sticking her tongue out at the memory.

A laugh, withered, floated through the room. "He's just picking on you, dear. You could knock him down a peg or two."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," was the simple response.

The child giggled, pleased, then tugged on the woman's coat and asked, "Um... when do I have to leave?"

"Not for a few more years," the woman assured her, ruffling her hair before beginning to shuffle out of the room.

"M-Master...?" A pair of blue eyes turned to the voice. "I had a dream last night."

Her raspy voice questioned, "What was it about? I may not be as good at deciphering them as others, but I suppose I could try."

"He said he's waiting—and he loves you. No matter how long, he'll wait for you."

A gloved hand moved to her mouth; tears ran down her wrinkled cheeks. "I... I see." She signaled for the girl to come closer. Wiping her eyes, she smiled down at her gently. "Thank you. It's been... twelve years, hasn't it?" she recalled. "If you see him again, could you tell him something?"

"What?"

"Tell him... I have a little bit more to do." Closing her eyes, she bended a makeshift ice chair to rest her shaking legs. The young girl clambered into her lap. "After all, you still need me."

"He knows, Master Katara," murmured the young Avatar as she hugged the elderly woman. "He knows."

_07-15-08_


	22. 019: Fall

_A/N: And I'm back already! With the finale coming up, various plotbunnies have been running through my head. Haha, this one came to me last night; and so I had to write it. This idea is comprised of two pieces: one for Aang, and one for Katara. I'll try to get the second part up either tonight or tomorrow. The plot behind it, surprisingly, is that Aang confessed to Katara before the battle, but has yet to hear her reply. I hope you enjoy it!_

**In Autumn**

It's autumn before he knows it.

The deep greens fade to oranges and browns. The crispness that was once in the air now carries a bitter smell, and he wrinkles his nose. Even the sky has changed--the same as every other autumn (but it's different this time, he reminds himself).

He stands in the courtyard, listening as the wind whistles by, a heavy breath escaping his lips. Zuko is at his side, much more alert and (clearly) the calmer of the two. The young Firelord offers a smile, strong and assuring, before saying:

"It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Aang manages as he begins to play with the hem of his sleeve. "It's been so long. I've… really missed them."

A lighthearted chuckle bounces off the walls. "You're still waiting, aren't you? For her answer?"

The Avatar blushes faintly, his thin fingers unconsciously reaching for his mouth. Twice, he'd kissed her. And once, he'd confessed his love. She had been unsure, understanding… but unsure, and he'd dared not bother her for a reply. The wait, he finds, is torturous. But he's willing to do so, if only to know how she feels.

"She'll tell me when she's ready," is his whispered response at length.

Zuko nods knowingly. "Of course."

A deafening grumble interrupts their conversation, and both boys turn to look at the sky. Appa floats down, six legs connecting to the tiled floor with ease. There is a moment of silence, and then Sokka announces:

"Air bison traveling--the only way to fly!"

Aang feels his feet grow weak. He wills himself to gaze upward, to catch a glimpse of her (to keep his cool, to hold back the stammers and the growing want to hold her). She's rising slowly, long blue sleeves of a beautiful dress swaying, the slit on the left spreading open as she is helped down--and he holds his breath when her bare leg reveals itself to him.

A smile is on her face, a sheen glistening on her lips (and he wants to kiss them); she walks over to him. "Hello, Aang," she says shyly, fingers folding in front of her.

The only thing he is capable of is presenting her the flowers he'd gathered earlier. Katara accepts them, cheeks rosy, and laces one behind her ear. A gentle, "Thank you," settles between them, she with her peeking glances and he with his shuffling feet.

And he can't help but think how lovely she looks in the autumn light.

_07-16-08_


	23. 078: Real

_A/N: This is a follow-up of the previous chapter--Katara's part, of course. ALSO: WOOO NEW EPISODE TONIGHT. FINALLY. Uh--anyway. I hope you guys like this!_

**Reunion**

"I can't believe it's been three months," Sokka muses, practically shouting over the rush of air as Appa speeds up.

Katara hums in response, thoughts lingering not on the conversation itself, but on prior events (and, perhaps, ones to come). She can still taste his kisses, feel his lips moving against hers, the pressure that had left her lightheaded and confused. It's a wonder, she thinks, that she had been so unwilling to accept her feelings beforehand. Perhaps she had deemed herself unprepared, unready to deal with one such as love. But the notion of seeing him again, of telling him that which he longs to hear, of _loving him_ elicits such a fervor that she cannot believe she'd waited so long.

When Appa growls in warning (as he often did so for a landing), she finds herself leaning over the edge, hoping to catch even the slightest sight of Aang. She feels her heart pound in an attempt to break free of its confines, and she brings a hand to her chest.

To her right, her brother cracks, "Air bison traveling--the only way to fly!" as he begins his leave off the saddle. She follows shortly after.

She knows he's watching her. As she climbs down, Katara tries her hardest to collect herself (calm, calm, she can't just run up to him). He is quiet, his grey eyes bashfully staring, robes hanging off his form loosely. A smile, though all she can articulate is a meek, "Hello, Aang."

And, quite suddenly, flowers are in her face, bold reds and golds and blues and purples, his shaking hand wrapped around the stems. The girl reddens, gingerly taking the offering, and attempts a short "Thank you" as she fastens a blossom behind her ear. Try all she might, she cannot stop looking at him and he, she notes vaguely, appears to be dealing with a similar problem.

The silence that drifts between them makes her uneasy; and she tires of Aang's inability to make a move. In one sweeping motion, she captures him in an embrace and effectively takes him by surprise. The feel of his fingers weaving into her hair, his breath in her ear, his body molding against hers… it's like returning home.

"Katara," he breathes. She shudders at the sound of her name and holds him closer.

Her voice is strong, a surprise seeing as she truly is upset. "I missed you. I wanted to see you. I--"

"Katara," the boy repeats, softer this time, and pries her from him. He wants to say something, something important, but in her excitement she loses her sense of reason.

She kisses him. There is a lack of response at first (although there is _quite_ the response from Sokka, her ears inform her). Before long, his arms wrap around her, deepening, enveloping.

And she realizes just how inaccurate her memories were.

_07-16-08_


	24. 043: How High

_A/N: Hey, everyone! So how about that finale? I cried, I laughed, I was on the edge of my seat...! It was a beautiful experience. I haven't been on here for the last few days, but I can imagine that there are a lot of post-finale/kiss fics! Haha, you can just throw mine in with the rest--it probably isn't anything special. (Special dedication to Kichigai Hi, who always gives the sweetest reviews.)_

**Euphoria**

Reluctant though he was--the elation, he realized was addictive--he pulled away. Her soft lips moved to follow his, clearly unfinished, but he was persistent. There was a gentle breath of air as she opened her eyes; and he smiled.

The silence that settled between the two was not one of unease, but of an understanding that both shared. Aang leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, tightening his grip around her waist. The waterbender's dark cheeks colored slightly, one hand grazing the back of his head as she pulled him closer. For a short while, they remained still, enjoying the way it felt holding each other.

He finally found his voice: "I suppose… _that _was the right time?"

There was a chuckle in response. "I think," she whispered (and her voice was breathy, light), "there was no right time."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes slid to the right, and she puckered her lips in thought. "I was scared. This feeling… it was so different--new." Her gaze met his again. "But when I saw you standing there, I was so… so proud. My heart, it just--" She ducked her head in embarrassment. "--it felt like it was overflowing."

His laughter surprised even himself. "I love you," he proclaimed, moving to capture her lips in another kiss.

The second kiss (and the third, and the fourth) was just as euphoric as the first.

_07-22-08_


	25. 031: Something Better

_A/N: I'm back with another one I wrote yesterday! More gaang interactions--right around the end of the finale. I love writing Kataang, but I also really like character interactions (which is probably why I enjoy writing Sherlock Sokka so much!). Also: clueless Sokka is so fun to write! Haha, I hope you all like it._

**And After**

A few critical comments aside (most of which he'd taken with a grain of salt), Sokka was just about finished with his updated painting. His tongue was sticking out in concentration; and his blue eyes glanced over at Toph as he added the final touches to her outfit. The brush met his chin as he looked it over. It still needed something….

He did a quick search before asking, "Has anyone seen Katara and Aang?"

Suki, who had taken her boyfriend's lap as her seat, looked at the picture on the table. "I doubt them being here would change the outcome much," she quipped. He batted at her gently, lips forming a pout, and she playfully poked at his face.

Toph messed with one of her sleeves in a bored manner. "They're just out on the--" Her expression froze, pale eyes widening in shock. With a loud laugh, she cracked, "Well, it's about dang time!"

"What?" Sokka demanded, leaning forward in his chair.

"…really?" Suki was the first to get it. The Kyoshi warrior brought a hand to her cheek. "Oh, that's great!"

Sokka turned to his girlfriend. "What?" he repeated, obviously miffed that he was being left out. "What's _great_?" He scowled when she just cuddled closer and grinned.

"It's about time," Zuko added. Mai raised her brow in question and took another sip of her tea. Leaning over, he whispered something to her. The woman's eyes softened, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Iroh stood, arms spread, and announced, "This is truly wonderful news! I believe this calls for more tea--and cake, as well." He walked to the back room, chuckling to himself.

"Why am I the only one in the dark?" whined the watertribe warrior after a few moments of silence.

Instead of a response, the earthbender's face twisted into a grimace and she quickly shuffled to the nearest chair. "It was cute at first," she grunted, "but now it's kind of annoying." In one swift motion, she pulled her legs up onto the seat with her. "That's better. No more 'good' vibrations for me!"

It wasn't until half an hour later, when Aang and Katara walked back into the teashop with linked hands and flushed faces, that Sokka understood.

("Eh, I knew it would happen someday.")

_07-22-08_


	26. 040: Dirty Dancing

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you again for the lovely reviews! I come bearing a new fic, although it is sadly only 100 words. (Fear not! For I shall have another one up soon!) It is... questionable. A little more deserving of this collection's teen rating (hahaha...?). Yeeeeaaaah. I don't really like it--I find it's not one of my better pieces. I hope you guys enjoy it, though!_

**Tempo**

Shifting and wild, the tempo increased.

Air rose around her, gentle yet powerful (desperate… _ragged_…), and she paused, leaning down. Calm, whispering, her hands traced his head, his tattoos; and her lips traced his face, his parted mouth.

"It's okay."

One hand was in her hair, tugging, twirling, fiddling, while the other claimed her leg. His brows became lax, and his eyes opened. His breathing slowed (only a little, still raspy). A smile, shaky, and a kiss.

"Better?"

Another shift in the stance, more intricate, more intimate, and the pace raced along with their heartbeats.

They danced until dawn.

_08-11-08_


	27. 054: Between

_A/N: And I'm back! This next entry is one of the varying ideas I've had about the post-finale kiss. Some say it was their first; others say that they MUST have had time to reconcile before then. So I decided to mess with both ideas. This one? It goes along as though that kiss was their true 'first kiss.' Fun fact: Katara is an interesting girl to try and figure out, you know? I hope you all like it!_

**Unbroken**

The time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it two months had passed.

What had happened…? She couldn't remember--like a blur, life had sped up, an unrelenting sequence of events that only recently decided to calm down. Hadn't she set a goal for herself?

When he'd appeared before her, body sore but eyes bright, she'd held him close and cried. Though her faith in him had been unwavering, the sight of him _alive_ had relieved her more than she would admit. He'd smiled at her, comforting, and returned her hug as tightly as he could. And then he'd been swept away.

She'd seen him so little after that….

There were many things she wanted to tell him. That she was proud of him, so _proud_. That she would help him with whatever hardships he'd have to suffer through. That she _loved_ him.

Of course, the last one left a rather interesting array of emotions. Some made her heart flutter; while others were tainted with guilt. Her confusion had all but departed once the war had ended and she'd been able to have a moment to just think. However… the girl knew that she had said things (not harsh, but not as gentle as intended) that left the bond between them teetering.

She had to mend it. She _wanted_ to mend it (better than before, so much stronger--the kind forevers are made of).

So there she was, twiddling her thumbs as she attempted small talk with Mai in the newly-refurbished Jasmine Dragon. Her ears perked as the sounds of laughter floated through the room, only to have her hopes quickly dashed. Toph jogged by, followed by an extremely excited Sokka and a not-so-impressed Suki. Off on another mini adventure, Katara assumed with an eye roll.

To her right, Zuko was quietly talking to a yawning Iroh as they prepared some tea. She smiled at the quaint sight, then turned to comment on the older woman's tale. "That's quite the--"

A loud groan, followed by the familiar sound of six feet large feet landing outside the shop. Head snapping to attention, she let out a soft, "Ah," as her eyes widened in expectation. Beside her, Mai clicked her tongue knowingly.

He walked into the room, an apology spilling from his lips: his meeting had run over, and he was so sorry for being late. Everyone began to gather around him, grins and cheers littering the group. Katara found herself rising, an odd magnetic pull that demanded she be by his side.

Their eyes met; and she knew.

The bond, the one she'd feared had been damaged, was still there, still intense. She reeled at the emotions playing in his gaze, and he was most likely dealing with something similar (judging by the crooked smirk falling into place). For the first time in two months, life slowed to a halt.

A moment, a simple second, and everything fell into place.

(Since when are words important?)

_08-11-08_


	28. 037: Apologize

_A/N: Aaaaaaand I have another update (not that anyone cares, hee)! This time, following the idea that--gasp--the finale kiss was _not_ Aang and Katara's first kiss! I AM A FLUFF MACHINE. MAKE IT STOP. Hahaha, I might end up writing some angst soon, beware! Hope you guys like it._

**Kiss and Make Up**

He caught her standing there, still and serene, in one of the palace's chambers. She'd been so quiet lately, and he could only imagine why.

Her stance was composed, save for her hand firmly grasping the windowpane she was standing in front of. He assumed she was captivated by the clouds or perhaps her own thoughts, but struggled with the idea of going in and talking to her. The last time they'd spoken--not just simple "Hello"s and "I'm glad you're okay"s--it had ended sourly… and he knew it had been his fault.

Before he could sneak off, she turned around. "Oh," she whispered breathily. "Hello, Aang."

The blood rushed to his face. He felt cornered and wanted to run, even as she smiled at him with her own cheeks painted pink. "Hey," came his uneasy response. She signaled for him to come closer; and, though his mind protested, he complied.

Her blue eyes watched him carefully. The boy felt a lump form in his throat. "I like your outfit," she said at last and surprised him yet again by shifting closer until their shoulders touched.

"Th-thanks." Eyes wide and mouth curved into a nervous frown, Aang stiffened as the girl suddenly rested her head on his shoulder. "Um, Katara…?"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" he rasped, gasping as she looked up at him.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "I was so… horrible to you, all because I was confused. I shouldn't have--I can't believe I…!" She straightened in an instant and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry… for not taking your feelings into consideration. Even though you _kind _of deserved some of it," she added playfully.

The awkwardness had lifted (well, it was still there, but not suffocating him like before), and he grinned at her. "Well, I can't help it if your lips are addictive," he explained, trying to play along with the joke.

Her gaze fell to his mouth, and she muttered, "Really…? I guess I could say the same about you." And before he could process the extent of her confession, she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't hasty, and it wasn't exactly passionate. Clumsy, perhaps. The boy, however, was in heaven. His mind focused on her lips moving over his, on the "I'm sorry"s pouring from the simple touch, on the way her hands ran across the back of his head lovingly. He had just begun to return the kiss when she pulled away, a blush tinting her ears. He thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

"I," Katara began hesitantly. He cupped her cheek, as if to tell her he understood, and she leaned into it. "I'm not confused. Not anymore." She bit her lip before repeating, "I'm s--"

He silenced her with a kiss of his own. More intensity, less anxiety. Nowhere near as long as he would have liked, but long enough to leave her breathless. When he broke it, smirking as she glared at him, he tossed her own apology right back at her, "_I'm_ sorry. I didn't take _your_ feelings into consideration. I should have accepted that you needed more time--I shouldn't have forced myself on you."

With a laugh, she countered with, "Well, I'm sorry for being so rude to you before!" and met her lips to his once more.

To which he announced, "I shouldn't have argued with you! I'm sorry," following it up with another kiss.

They continued to apologize to one another until a rather amused Toph discovered them.

("Guuuys, they're just in here making out!")

_08-11-08_


	29. 070: Casual

_A/N: Howdy, y'all! How have you been? Miss me? Ahaha, I doubt it! I keep posting fluff, fluff, and more fluff! No fun, right? Well, I hope you can stand one more fluffy one. This one takes place after the finale. It's kind of a favorite of mine, because it deals with the main trio. Enjoy!_

**Easy**

The sunlight was much too bright for Sokka's liking. For once, he had been able to wake up at a decent hour--only to realize that his eyes cared little for the blinding rays and were begging to close. He groaned and rested his head on the large table.

"Hey, Sokka."

Chancing a peek--Aang's perky smile filled his blurry vision--the warrior grunted in response.

"I take it you slept well?" Humor clung to his question, light and cheery (_much_ too cheery for that time of day). A few footsteps and a chair creak later, the airbender could be heard munching on a roll of bread.

"Food?" Sokka asked, hopeful, and lifted his head. A small basket sat in front of him, fresh buns glistening in the sunlight. He mumbled a short "Thanks" before snatching two and indulging himself.

"Our break's almost over," Aang muttered after a few minutes of silence, setting down his half-eaten breakfast. "Soon… well, I guess we'll be splitting up again, won't we?"

Sokka chewed, swallowed, then sighed happily before replying: "You sound like we'll never see each other again!" Reaching for a third loaf, he leaned back in his chair. "What're you planning to do, anyway?"

There was another span of silence, which caused the questioner to raise a brow. Finally, his friend laughed a rather edgy laugh. "I," he mused, "I've never really thought it over. I'll probably help Zuko for a while." Grey eyes slid up to meet him, a quick glance, before shifting into an obviously-fake nonchalant expression. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm debating between Kyoshi Island and home. Suki and I want to stay together, but we still haven't chosen where we want to be." The teen leaned forward, resting his chin in his palms. "I think we'd be more useful back home, though. They're trying to rebuild everything, you know?"

Aang nodded. "That's great! Both things, I mean, " he rectified with a blush. "The rebuilding and the whole 'staying with Suki' bit. I-I hope Katara--"

"What about me?"

Both boys glanced up as the young waterbender sleepily shuffled into the room. She brushed some loose hair from her face as she leaned over to Aang and greeted him with a kiss on his jaw line. "Morning," she managed through a yawn. Without a second thought, she slid into her boyfriend's lap and sighed.

"How do you do it?" Sokka hadn't meant to sound so perplexed, but he figured his pondering stare would be good enough.

Confusion flashed across his sister's face. Aang, after wrapping his arms around the girl's waist, tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"_That_!" the teen exclaimed, pointing to them. "I mean, even Suki and I had to deal with the awkwardness and everything when transitioning to a more… _romantic_ relationship. How can you two act so relaxed? Like it's the easiest thing in the world?"

"It _is_ easy, Sokka," the girl informed him, nowhere near as amused as the boy holding her.

"This is how it's always been." Aang held her closer and nuzzled against her neck. "Just… with more holding and kissing," he added hastily when Sokka's mouth fell open in shock.

"Riiiight," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "Like you two were ever this casual."

The young couple chuckled softly, perhaps at a private joke, and Sokka found himself smiling despite the need to understand their new and 'easy' relationship. When everyone had quieted down, Aang took in a deep breath and asked, "So, Katara, you're going to be staying with me, right?"

Needless to say, Sokka had something else boggling his mind for weeks to come.

_08-11-08_


	30. 017: Secrets

_A/N: I've been gone a while, haven't I? This next one was inspired by RPing with a friend (A. LaRosa, here on ffnet). It's written more for some humor, and a little uh... questionable actions. Just how serious is it? I suppose you guys can think whatever you'd like, haha. I hope you enjoy...!_

**The Talk**

What was she supposed to do? They had brought it on themselves, really, and she could only do so much to calm Sokka's rage. Suki sighed, sitting back in her chair as she waited. Dealing with two hormonal teenagers--when she herself was just as hormonal--wasn't something she'd expected.

Beside her, her boyfriend was tapping his fingers and muttering to himself. "Hey," she said, leaning over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He paused, annoyance in his eyes. "It'll be fine. Just… don't be too hard on them."

Snorting, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "As long as they don't say anything stupid, I'll try not to yell. I think I did enough of that yesterday."

"That's true." Memories of the encounter flashed through her mind, and she sighed. She would have to pull the girl aside later and tell her that there were _better _places for certain things. Suki gave the warrior a gentle smile before reaching out and rubbing his cheek. Everything would be okay… at least, she hoped.

It was only a matter of minutes before the couple appeared, hand in hand (and fully clothed, thank goodness). Katara wore a frown that expressed her displeasure at the current idea; and Aang, try all he might, was blushing much more than one should. They took a seat across from Sokka, keeping their distance. After a glance at her brother, the waterbender smirked and slid into her boyfriend's lap.

Suki noticed Sokka's left brow twitch.

"S-so…," the young Avatar started, wide eyes watching the other couple carefully. He was hiding something, she realized as she studied his behavior. What, she didn't know… but definitely something.

"I thought I told you two hand holding _only_," Sokka half-growled. When his sister shrugged and rested her head against Aang's, he snapped, "Fine. That's… fine. As long as nothing comes of that."

The younger girl yawned and grumbled, "Are you going to get on with it, or was this a waste of time?"

"Why?" Suki asked, crossing her arms. "Do you have a closet trip planned?"

Waving his hands, a gasp managed to escape the airbender's lips as he stammered out, "N-no, nothing like that, really, we were planning to go for a walk, just a walk, why would we do anything else, I mean--"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure."

Sokka sat up, clearing his throat and causing all eyes to meet him. "Okay, so before anyone starts screaming," he announced, "I just want to talk about what's been going on lately. You two have been dealing with… certain urges, haven't you?" The red responses were more than enough to give him reason to continue: "I know what it's like--you want to do a lot more than just kiss. It can be hard to hold back, I'll admit," he whispered, and this time he was the one blushing (so was Suki, who simply nodded and twiddled her thumbs).

"But you're too young. And as 'responsible' as you may think you are, no one knows how to stop in the middle of things." He groaned, leaning forward and running a hand through his hair. "Crap, I forget what I wanted to say…. Suki, help?"

She bit her lip, giving him a look that demanded, 'Why are you putting me on the spot?' before turning to the young teens in front of her. "Sokka's right," she told them evenly. "I believe you when you say you weren't planning on doing anything, but making out in a closet isn't exactly good for people… uh, your age."

"So it's alright for you two?" Katara asked seriously.

"Th-that's not the same!" Sokka insisted, slamming his hands on the table. "We are older and more mature and--"

"Oh, please. If you were my age, you'd be doing the same thing…." Out of the corner of her eye, Suki saw the girl's hand slide up the boy's chest, tracing small circles unconsciously.

"Look," Sokka interrupted, brows narrowed. "I just… don't want you two doing anything you'll regret. Promise me you won't go around doing things like stripping down and… ugh." He shuddered, the conversation clearly having its toll on him.

Their reactions, however, left Suki surprised. Katara, nervousness flashing across her face, turned to Aang, who couldn't help but let his own eyes drift lower. The two held each other a little tighter and looked away, obviously not wanting to talk about… whatever it was they were thinking.

"Just kissing. Kissing is good," Aang murmured with a nod.

"N-no closets," added his girlfriend.

A moment of silence followed, awkward and leaving a heavy dread in Suki's stomach. "Locked rooms are a no-go, too," she chanced. "Sokka might start checking your rooms randomly."

"Locked rooms?" the watertribe warrior questioned, snapping his head up. "You guys… locked rooms… what?" His nostrils flared. "I'll _kill_ him."

The Avatar suddenly looked like he'd been caught doing something very wrong; and Suki heaved another sigh. She'd been right, hadn't she…? (Were all teens that predictable?) "Hey, dummy, I was just warning them." Flicking him in the head, she laughed. "I think you've scared them enough, 'Daddy.' 'Mom' thinks we should let the kids go on their date, now that they know the consequences."

Anger unwavering, he turned to stare Aang down. The younger of the two paled, scooting back in his chair and not even trying to hide the guilt from his face. Finally, Sokka sighed and said, "Whatever. But if I catch them doing anything again--tamer or worse--I won't stop to 'think things over.'"

Katara stood quickly, snatching the boy by his arm. "Come on," she whispered to him, dragging him out of the room as fast as she was able. He didn't argue.

"I just can't see it," Sokka grouched. Turning to look at him, she saw the irritation on his face as his mouth curved downward. "Those two are supposed to be in the cute, lovey-dovey stage for at least a year or two."

Rolling her eyes, Suki got up and moved to claim her boyfriend as her new seat. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his neck. Perhaps it would be best if she didn't tell him what she'd been able to infer from their behavior….

In the end, she opted to tell him, "They're just growing up."

_09-09-08_


	31. 055: Future

_A/N: It's been a while, huh...? I suppose life and work and school have taken over. But I still have time every once and a while, thus the fic. Haha, this is just pointless fluff; and I'll warn you that it is pretty much some after-sex talk, so if you're not a fan of that.... And, yes, they're older. Late teens or so. I hope you all enjoy~_

**Beneath the Stars**

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was that she was naked.

Still in her sleep-induced fog, she paid that fact no mind and yawned softly instead. It was dark out, and for a second she didn't know where she was. Above her, the stars twinkled; and she could hear the faint sound of rushing water. With a sigh, she snuggled back into her spot, eyes fluttering shut. She was warm… and safe, her cushion smooth against her cheek as it rose slightly.

Breathing… her 'bed' was _breathing_….

Eyes wide, she began to recall events from earlier. Of roaming hands. Of quickened breaths, hot against her skin. Of the overwhelming feeling of him inside her (_twice_, a voice reminded her gleefully). Her cheeks colored. With a groan, she propped herself up to look at him.

He appeared so content, face highlighted with the dim light of the stars. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and she shyly reached out to trace them. They were slightly chapped, perhaps due to the chill in the air. Her fingers began to run along his cheeks, taking in the feel of his skin, before sliding up to lazily outline his tattooed forehead.

It was odd, the feeling overflowing within her. The knowledge that he was completely hers made her heart dance in her chest. He'd always told her how much he cared, that he wanted them to be together--and she believed him, of course, returning the sentiments completely. And yet… when they finally let the last of their defenses down, vulnerable and scared and _in love_, she was hit with the surreal truth of the matter: she wanted to spend forever with him.

Overcome by the thought once again, she leaned down and brushed her lips to his. She hadn't meant to wake him (he needed the rest more than she did), but he stirred under the gentle pressure. Breathing out slowly, he shifted beneath her and his arms tightened around her waist. Grey eyes peeked open, studying her, before a tired question fell from his lips.

"What're you thinking about…?"

She smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth and relaxing into his protective hold. "Just thinking about how much I love you," she replied quietly.

A chuckle. "Is that so…?" he mused, shivering as she rested a hand on his cheek. One of his hands slid down her back, stopping near her thigh; and he turned his head slightly to meet her lips. The kiss was needier, lined with light layer of desire that left both panting softly when they broke apart. Finally, he managed to say, "I'd been dreaming…."

"Oh…? What about?" She watched him with a curious stare, thumb grazing across his smile.

"Just… the future," he explained, pausing to kiss her thumb. "We were married…."

Letting out a sigh, she buried her face into his neck. "Sounds wonderful…. I hope it happens soon--that dream of yours."

"So do I."

(A week later, Aang proposed.)

_11-11-08_


	32. 071: Have it All

_A/N: Just an idea that was floating through my head.... It's nothing special, but I will admit Hakoda is harder to write for...! I hope you like it, everyone, haha._

**Responsibilty**

Hakoda looked out, watching his children. Sokka was grinning widely as he swung a stick around, reenacting a particular battle scene for the children of the village; Katara sat among the onlookers, laughing. The father smiled a small, knowing smile and let out a steady breath as he turned back to the boy by his side.

His features were sharpening, becoming more adult every day… but there was still a childlike quality in his frame, his eyes. Aang shifted nervously under the man's gaze, trying hard to keep his expression composed. "Chief Hakoda…," he started, a flash of fear crossing his face briefly.

"How was Ba Sing Se?" he cut in, studying the netting in his hands with disinterest.

The Avatar's cheeks reddened as he licked his lips. "Pretty good," he replied with an even voice. "Kuei seems to be doing better… though there were a few issues regarding trade. I also had to negotiate with an official who just wouldn't take no for an answer." Sighing, he brought a hand to his head as he remembered the most likely tiring event. "But, um, that's--"

"And the Fire Lord? How is he?"

"Zuko?" The boy looked slightly annoyed, fingers picking at the hem of the handmade parka he had donned earlier that day. "He's a little stressed about the current situation with the colonies, but otherwise he's fine."

"And the--"

"With all due respect, sir," Aang whispered, "you and I both know that small talk is not why I'm here…."

Hakoda was surprised at the sudden seriousness of his voice. The young Avatar sat up, watching him intently, and he had to remind himself that the boy was nearly sixteen and not a child anymore. Neither were children anymore….

"We… I was stupid," he continued, gaze shifting to focus on the snowy floor. "I didn't stop to think… didn't even realize…."

"I am not angry," the watertribe chief said slowly. "I'm just… a little disappointed."

The airbender's eyes were determined when he faced him again. "I understand, sir, and I that's why I feel horrible… but I promise to take responsibility. I want this, all of it, and Katara has already agreed--as, um, uncontroversial as it was. I just… I would like your approval. I _need_ your approval." And then he bowed low, beseeching, "Please, give us your blessings, Chief Hakoda."

The words were moving, he had to admit. Before he could reply, however, Katara ran up to them with a laugh, offering her father a small smile before moving to sit beside her boyfriend. "I'm so bushed," she whispered, leaning against his shoulder with a sigh. "Don't mind me, you two… I'm just going to rest here for a while."

Instantly, the young man was asking her quiet questions: "Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Did you want to lay down?" He brought one hand to her back to support her as his other hand moved to rest on the swell of her stomach; her hand slid over his reassuringly. When she whispered something into his ear, he reached back and pulled a thick-knitted blanket around them. She was already drifting off to sleep as he kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I love you…."

Hakoda found himself drowning in memories. Ones of two young people who had been in love so long ago… learning and growing together, promising to be together. He could not hold back his tears, both the happy and the sad.

"You have my blessings…."

_11-11-08_


	33. 066: Remember

_A/N: I had wanted to capture a simple moment (which seems to be what I like doing the most), where an older Katara and Aang sort through memories. Sukka somehow made it's way into this as well, haha. I really hope the feelings came through in the writing.... I hope you like it; review if you want!_

**Reminisce**

"I still remember how we first met."

"As do I." There was a smirk in the response.

"Yeah, yeah, you kicked my butt--what of it?" The man reached over and pulled his wife closer, still grinning as he kissed her graying hair. She sighed and looked out, watching the sunset.

Another couple, just a little younger, laughed quietly to themselves. They were huddled close, the man's arms wrapped tightly around the woman. "Do you remember our first kiss, Aang…?" she asked softly.

"I was scared," he told her, swaying and nuzzling into her cheek. "I didn't know if I would see you again, and I guess I was a little desperate to let you know--just in case."

Katara smiled, eyes closing as she recalled the event that had long since passed. "And I was completely shocked… but I still kissed you back. That was the first time I found myself wondering, 'What if he _doesn't_ come back?' And I realized how much it scared me…."

"…but I did come back."

"And you tried to kiss me again…."

A sheepish smile crossed his aged face. "That was rather stupid of me… but I had been hoping for a better response."

"'What if something goes wrong? What if one of us doesn't make it?' I wanted to protect both of our hearts…," she whispered, leaning into him and locking onto his gaze. "I was afraid I'd broken your heart… one too many times."

"I waited for you to decide," Aang told her, a hand moving to cup her cheek. "And--"

"Wait, wait, wait." The two paused and looked up. Sokka, with a slightly confused Suki in his arms, raised a brow and asked, "I thought you two kissed for the first time in Ba Sing Se? We all walked in on you, and…."

Despite the fondness of the memories, both wore a small blush.

Eyes narrowed, the watertribe warrior was about to continue his questions… when his wife flicked him in the head. "They've been married for how long, now?" she asked, frowning. "What does it matter if they kissed before you knew?"

"It matters!"

As the older couple began to bicker (which was a form of endearment, really), Aang and Katara returned to their reminiscing as sunset gave way to night.

_11-08-08_


	34. 005: Someday

_A/N: It's been a while, eh? I finally wrote something, way to go me! I'm not sure how much I like this one, but I suppose it's too late to look back. It's over and done with. Sappy, lusting Kataang, anyone? Hope you enjoy!_

**Can't Take the Distance**

Katara always thought she could handle it. The distance. The time apart, that slowly drags on and on until she doesn't realize how long it's been, and when she does, it hits her all at once. It was something that he needed to do, and she understood that. The first time it was even brought up, she had been for it. "Go," she'd told him. She would be waiting for him when he finished. It was his duty, after all.

And she was fine at first. The weeks didn't last too long, and she was able to busy herself while he was gone. It wasn't like she needed to be with him constantly; when he returned, or she went to meet him, it was always amazing and she felt so much better, once thinking back about her daily rituals of work and whatnot. Still… this was to help the world, and she understood it. She supported it.

It was then, while visiting Zuko a few years later, that he'd been asked to go on a journey to help the poorer of the villages. No one was sure as to how long it would take, but some suggested over a year. The idea, the reality of it, never really hit her. "I'm going with you, right?" she'd asked him one night, taking his hand and folding his fingers perfectly with hers. When had his hand become so much larger…? (Maybe it was always that big….)

"I don't think you can," had been his reply, his brows worried.

Yet it still hadn't occurred to her… and she'd smiled at that moment, reaching her free hand out and tracing the curve of his cheek. "Then I'll wait for you." And she had kissed him, a reassuring kiss that spread warmth down to her toes.

She hated waiting.

It was like a buildup that could not be released, and although menial tasks were good for the short times apart, she found herself wondering more and more about his status. There was a time when she'd gone without thinking much of it for a month, and the moment his name flew from her lips, she was stunned and left reeling at the longing. At least she had letters to keep her going.

They always started with _'Katara,'_ or _'My love,'_ and while the latter was a tad romantic (and she was not one for something that silly), she found it sweet. The words were scrawled in a very loose writing, and there were times when she thought he'd written them before heading off to bed. His honesty, his love… the words that rested on the parchment always left her missing him more than she should. And her front was strong, always supportive. She didn't want him to know how much the time apart was hurting her, so her replies were always caring and worrying and never much about herself outside of the small happenings of the village.

No one really noticed, either, how much she missed him. It was better that way… better that she dealt with it herself. (Although she told herself that she would force him to let her go with him next time.) It was a tedious year. Not even teaching the new benders at the South Pole made her feel any better. If she went outside of her norm, she would find herself caught up in thought… and she felt she was stronger than that.

What she hadn't expected was the way everything seemed to smack her the moment he returned. There he was, climbing off of Appa, a grin on his face, a little worn for the wear, a year older… a little taller and wiser and she swore she thought his jaw line had gotten sharper. He'd grown, and she'd not been there to see it. In only a year… and she knew she had not changed at all.

His arms were still as warm as before, though, and she sunk into his hold as the tears finally came. "I missed you," she whispered, lips ticking his ear and nails digging into the coat on his back.

"I know," he replied. "I won't do that again… won't leave you like that again." And he gave her neck a small kiss that sent shivers through her.

The village appeared then, full of happy faces and kind words, and Katara couldn't help the slight anger. She wanted to be alone with him… but at the same time, she knew he was tired and he was friends with everyone there. So later… as much as she hated waiting, just feeling his hand on her waist was enough to hold her over. Or so she thought.

When night blanketed the sky, she found herself sneaking into his room. He was not yet sleeping, but his wide eyes at her entrance made her more nervous than she'd been moments before. "Hey," she whispered, seating herself at the edge of his bed.

"Hey." Gray eyes trailed her form as he scooted closer to her. "What's up? Is something bothering you?"

It wasn't that… it was more that she just didn't know what to do. Her feelings were overwhelming her, and as he opened his mouth to say something else, her lips had connected with his. She just missed him… and she wanted to let him know how she'd been feeling. Breaths became short, heavy, as she pressed forward, pushing him onto his back with each kiss. His lips were rougher than she'd remembered, but he still tasted the same, uniquely him, and she wanted to be swept away in the taste and the smell and let him envelope her.

His hands traveled up her back, and with a whimper, she snatched one and led it to her breast, pressing it close as she kissed him harder. It was then that he pulled back, eyes wide and lips swollen and cheeks rosy. "Katara…," he mumbled, but she wouldn't stop kissing him. With a grunt, he took her face in his hands. "We should stop… should rest, please…."

Lip jutting out in a pout, she whispered, "I just… sorry, I don't know what got over me. Just… missed you." They'd never kissed like that… never so needy, so touchy. She felt his fingers twitch on her cheek--the same fingers that had moments ago grazed the curve of her chest for the first time. "You can touch me there again, if you'd like." Her breath bushed against his face, and she rested her forehead to his with a weak sigh. The thrill had been short… and she was still in the moment, but trying to calm.

His fingers lightly traced down her neck, teasing just above her collarbone; she closed her eyes and shuddered. "What brought this on…?"

A gulp later, as well as pushing down the thoughts of demanding him to touch her, she said, "I don't know… alone with my thoughts make me think about things like this more… maybe?"

"Me, too…," he muttered, kissing her then. It was soft and promising and so very wanting. His palm slid lower, caressing, and she let out another sigh, taking in the feelings washing over her. Cupping his face, she placed kiss after kiss on his lips, his chin, his nose, his brows…

She finally parted, resting her head on his chest and listening to the sound of his heart. "Sorry… it's just been harder than I thought, being away from you."

"I know what you mean." Aang nuzzled into her hair and continued: "I remember helping a family move to a new house, and the parents just--" He closed his eyes and held her closer. "--I started missing you… and everywhere I went, there were couples." With a weak grin on his face, he ran a hand down her back.

"You know," she said slowly, testing the waters. Her thoughts were running in circles, but she was trying to keep a straight face. "If I could travel with you, we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Katara, I--"

"And don't try to change my mind! I'm going to be your wife someday, and I just… just…." She froze. Did she just say what she thought she'd said?

He brought a hand to the back of her head, weaving it into her hair; she groaned at the touch. "First of all, I was going to say that your idea was perfect. Second… who said you're going to be my wife?" There was a smirk on his face, and the way he asked the second question made her raise her brows.

"I did, of course," she replied, the answer as simple as asking her how to bend water.

Tugging her a little closer, he breathed softly against her face. "So I have no say in this?"

"I," she murmured, eyes fluttering shut, "think you decided a long time ago."

"Maybe." And he closed the distance between them.

(The nights can be so very long.)


	35. 026: Fight

_A/N: Let's see how long it takes me to update this again, eh? So this is partially the result of what happens when MJ and I talk. (I FORGOT TO MENTION. It was totally inspired by the third Pirates movie, hahaha.) I like it for the most part, but some of it just didn't want to work out for me. Ugh. Anyway, Aang is probably about 17 and Katara is about 19 in this. Please let me know what you think!_

**An Act of Desperation**

Aang gritted his teeth as he dodged an onslaught of fire.

How were they supposed to know a simple visit to a town in need would lead to this? None of them had expected it; the rebels had been last spotted further south… much further south.

"Look out, you two!" bellowed Iroh as he grabbed the fist of one larger enemy, quickly twisting the arm back.

He could feel Katara inch closer, could hear her breath becoming heavier, could catch the worry in her voice as she said, "This isn't looking good. Three of us… there's just three of us."

"Where's your optimism, Katara?" Aang tried teasing, his staff held high as he sent a stream of air to his left (and then his right, as well, just in case). "I think I'd much prefer your optimistic rants right now."

She snorted, water whip taking out four men on the roof of a nearby hut. "Sorry, I don't think I have one of those in me right now. Check back next week." The sarcasm slipped as she added, "What if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it."

"Aang… I just… this--"

"We've dealt with worse," he attempted to reason with her. They swayed, arms moving almost in sync as they fended off each attack. "Remember when we forced our way through Ba Sing Se's palace?" Fingers brushed as he aided in creating a protective ring of water around them.

There was a hint of annoyance in her reply: "We had more people with us."

She had a point.

"I had more thing planned, you know?" He was surprised at how quiet he sounded, despite keeping his mind focused on the fire and the fists. Part of him wanted to laugh. There they were, having a heart to heart in the midst of a battle. "I--" And he chuckled, almost bitterly. "--I was planning on asking you to marry me."

Katara tensed behind him. "What… did you say?"

A blaze grazed his shoulder, and he winced. "I wanted to marry you, Katara. I want to marry you."

Silence followed. Grunts and clangs were only echoes in his ears as he worried his confession had been too soon (or perhaps the thought of what could have been was beginning to weigh down on them both).

"General Iroh…!" The Avatar sucked in a breath at her sudden shout, and his eyes darted to the elder man with worry. "Marry us!"

Confused, Aang turned slightly and tried to catch her expression. Her hair had become loose in the scuffle and blocked her from his view. "What… what are you doing?" he asked incredulously, so caught up in her demand that his bending was forgotten in favor of a swift punch.

Iroh shouted out, "Are you sure _now's_ a good time?" before he turned his attention back to the men who'd surrounded him.

"So now you don't want to marry me?" The corner of her lip was curled upward in a sad sort of amusement.

"That's not it, I just--" But when she turned to him suddenly, his words were lost. Her eyes were strong, if a little wild in desperation. She was grinning, hair sticking to her forehead, dirt patching her cheeks. To him, she'd never looked so lovely.

He swung his staff, the wind pushing back the enemies nearby, and tucked a hand behind her, pulling her as close as he could. "I love you," he told her through a grin wide enough to brighten the darkest of nights. In the background, he could hear Iroh laughing. "No stopping us now, right?"

"No stopping us ever," she corrected with a smirk, sending shards of ice flying behind her. Her fingers twitched slightly, and he knew they were both worried and running on pure adrenaline at that moment. Did it matter? Not in the least.

"I'm afraid," the general called out, "I do not remember the traditional wedding vows!" He grabbed two men by the shoulders, ramming them together with a grunt before dodging flames aimed in his direction. "However, you both love each other, correct?"

Their eyes met, and Katara reached up to touch his face. "I do," she murmured. He pressed his forehead to hers for a second, taking in the moment as best as he could--then the two parted, weaving through the crowd, knocking out as many of the rebels as they could. Water weaved through the air, the two in harmony.

"And you promise to care for each other, no matter how long?"

"Yes!" the Avatar shouted, his long legs moving quickly as he rounded back to the center of the battle. He could barely make out Katara's "of course" over the cries and calls of the firebenders, but he could feel his heart skip when it entered his ears.

"Then, my friends, I do believe you to be married!" He had taken some (quite a few, but who was counting?) shortcuts, of course, but they had little time to be dwelling on the details when their lives were on the line. Aang and Katara collided, arms grasping, fingers weaving, lips crashing together, frantic and out of breath and lost in the moment (the end, or is it the end, and oh, how he doesn't want it to be the end).

The fight was far from over, and with newfound determination, the trio fought on.

--later--

"What happened to you guys? You look _terrible_!" Sokka demanded, mouth set in worry.

Iroh adjusted his torn shirt and smiled knowingly. "Nothing… we could not handle, as you can see."

Sokka inspected the group, scrutinizing their bruised bodies and ruined clothing. He noted the way his sister and the Avatar were clinging to each other and raised a brow. "Did something happen? Am I just not in the loop?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary," Aang said rather quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need a, erm, long healing session with my w--I mean, Katara. In my room. Alone." Flashing her a wide grin, the two scampered off.

"Toph. I need you to keep an eye on those two… something tells me they're not going to do healing with Katara's magic water."


	36. 016: Parents

_A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this, eh? _

**In Spirit**

"Hello, Gyatso."

Katara looked up at the statue. Despite the cracks chipping away at his weathered face, she could still make out the kindness Aang had once known.

"I know… you're not Aang's actual father, but you're the closest he had to one. I wanted to let you know that he's okay." A smile warmed her words. "I love him very much, and I promise to take good care of him for you."

"Katara?"

She glanced over her shoulder for a second, then turned back to the carved rock. "Thank you," she whispered, bowing, "for helping him be who he is today."

"There you are!" Aang glided up beside her; Momo landed on his head seconds later. "I wasn't sure where you'd wandered off to."

"Just talking to Gyatso, that's all," Katara replied, leaning into her husband slightly. She brought a hand to the old stone. "We should clean up his statue."

Aang's eyes softened. "I think he'd like that."

(Gyatso watches on, years later, as his grandchildren play in the courtyard.)

10-01-10


	37. 051: Lonely

_A/N: This one is kind of cheesy, hahaaa. I just churn out the cheese! Takes place not long after the finale, methinks. Check out my devart page, too. I drew a pic to go along with this~_

**I Missed You**

Aang sat, fingers twitching impatiently, as the latest meeting began. He had long since dropped his mask of interest in favor of a dulled stare. Of course, the advisors and Zuko were too involved in the discussion to pay him much notice. All the more reason for him to wonder why he was even there in the first place.

He knew it was _regulation _to have the Avatar listen in on key meetings, but to keep him busy for weeks? They might as well have bound and gagged him, locked him in the meeting room, and forced proposal upon proposal on him. In the end, it would be the same result: boredom.

"Don't you think so, Aang?"

He snapped out of his stupor and realized Zuko was staring at him. "Um, yes," he said, trying to act at least a little dignified. "I agree with… whatever the Firelord said." Everyone else in the room glared at him; Aang shrunk back in his seat.

By the end of the meeting, it was already sundown. The young Avatar was sore and tired. He wasn't used to being in a room for countless hours, after all. He liked a little more freedom, a little more space. Why didn't they have meetings in the garden?

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing. "This is wearing me down," he grumbled to no one in particular. It'd been days since he'd even seen his friends. Were they having fun without him? He felt a pang of jealousy. They didn't have the same obligations he had, so they could come and go as they pleased. The thought made him a little bitter, but he pushed the feeling down. His duty was something he'd accepted, right? Even if it got in the way of fun… and relationships.

"Katara…."

He missed her. They were both staying in the palace, sure, but he hadn't seen her in such a long time (because two days seems like an eternity when you're stuck in meetings with snarling advisors). The relationship was still quite new, and he was simply a young teenager with a large desire to kiss his girlfriend. A desire that had been rather persistent as of late.

So it was a shock when he felt a hand push him hard against the wall. His eyes snapped open; Katara stared back at him. Her face was unreadable, and he could only imagine the thoughts running through her head as her other hand moved to rest on the wall behind him. Aang fumbled with his words.

Little could be done, however, when she suddenly pressed her lips to his. The action caught him off guard, body stiff in surprise. What was she doing? A kiss in the hall usually made the waterbender flush with embarrassment.

When he attempted to return the kiss, she pushed against his shoulder in protest. This was her moment, the shove seemed to say. She wanted to do all of the 'talking.' Mumbling something incoherent against her lips, Aang balled his fists, shut his eyes, and let her do as she pleased.

When she pulled back, he cautiously opened one eye. He didn't know if she was done, or if she was going to do… well, whatever that was, again. "Katara…?" he said quietly. She blushed and ducked her head. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you," she told him. "The others have been hanging out a lot, and I've been waiting for you to have some free time, and I…" The water bender paused, biting her bottom lip in thought. "I was lonely."

He chuckled; she glared at him. "No, sorry, I'm not laughing because of that. It's just-I've been lonely, too." Aang took her hand in his, smiling as their fingers intertwined. "Wanna go stargaze for a while?"

"That'd be nice." And from her lips blossomed the smile he'd missed for the past few days.

They stayed up late, talking of life and love, forgetting that the world would continue tomorrow.

10-01-10


End file.
